


The time the tower was cold

by Willows_criminal_mind



Category: Avengers
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Frost Giant Loki, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willows_criminal_mind/pseuds/Willows_criminal_mind
Summary: Title says it all. You’re an Avenger, who has the power of fire manipulation. You’re also extremely affected by the cold, one day it becomes too much and Loki has to help you out.





	The time the tower was cold

I sat on the black leather couch, lounging around the tower whilst fiddling with the new watch Tony and I have been working on. Cuddled under three blankets and still shivering, it’s only 12 degrees but boy am I cold. Sighing I lie back, trying to think what was causing it to just combust spontaneously. Unfortunately Tony and my collaborations had a habit of bursting into flames. I’m pretty sure it’s my fault. I’ve always felt inferior compared to the other Avengers, they all have such cool powers and here I was, stuck inside. Being a massive nerd, I had always been a talented inventor and good with technology, however that only got me so far. After I was involved in a freak accident I found out I had the ability to manipulate fire, but only a little as I can’t quite control it properly. Then I was given an internship at stark enterprises, until Tony found out about my powers, and then I was asked to join the team.  
My thoughts are interrupted as Loki walks in, him and I became fast friends as we shared a love of literature and magic. I also harbour a massive crush on him, theres something about his raven hair and emerald eyes. They are so soft, and caring, yet there is a melancholic look to them also.  
“Hey Lo, wh-hat’s up?” I ask, turning my attention away from the stupid watch. He looks up and smiles one of his warm, happy smiles that send shivers down my spine.  
“Hello there, I never noticed you splayed on the couch, I am merely happy about the temperature. It’s very nice.” I look at him incredulously.  
“Loki! It’s fr-freezing! what do you mean n-nice?” He chuckles, and throws me a smirk as my teeth chatter.  
“I happen to like the cold, Y/N” He comes and sits beside my cocoon of blankets on the couch. “It seems as though you do not?”  
“N-no...i’m so c-cold.” I reply, suddenly feeling very lethargic, as my shivering worsens.  
Loki looks at me properly, and his eyebrows furrow in concern.  
“Y/N, your lips are blue...?” He says, reaching a hand out to touch my cheek. His hand recoils as soon as it makes contact with my skin.  
“Is s-something wr-wrong?” I ask, immediately missing the warmth of his hand against my face.  
“Everything’s fine, I just have to go make a phone call, I’ll be right back.” He stands, and swiftly leaves the room as I curl further in on myself. I hear him talking to someone through the walls. ‘She’s absolutely freezing, Stark.’ He says in a hushed voice. Then it filled with anger ‘What do you mean it’s because of her powers?!? Don’t you think I should’ve been told that?!?’.  
I hear the phone being slammed onto the worktop in the other room and then Loki reappearing.  
“Come on love, we need to get you warmed up.” He says softly, then he gently lifts me into his arms, ignoring my initial whimpers of protest until I feel the warmth of his chest and can’t help but instinctively snuggle against him. He carries me into his room and tucks me into his bed, before teleporting to the kitchen and returning with my hot water bottles.  
“L-Loki...will you stay with me...?” I ask, knowing I sound pathetic but not even caring. He looks at me sadly.  
“I...I do not think that would be wise Y/N” he replies, that same sad look in his eyes. I can’t help but flinch slightly, the unmistakable feeling of heartbreak as I face the bitter sting of rejection. I feel my eyes prickle with tears but force myself to be strong. “Of course...I sh-shouldn’t have asked...f-forgive me.” Turning away to face the opposite direction, a hot tear leaving a wet trail down my cheek. Loki turns to leave but a small sniffle escapes me. I curse the traitor, and my face heats with embarrassment as he stops and I feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I hear a soft sigh before the covers are being rustled to the side of me, I wipe my face quickly and turn around to see Loki lying next to me. “I am sorry Y/N, I did not mean to upset you, I just did not think this was the time to tell you my secret. However, it seems I must.” He says apologetically. “I am only Thor’s half brother, I am not biologically the son of Odin and Frigga. When I was just a baby I was found in Jötunheim, the realm of the Frost Giants. In a bid to unite the realms, Odin took me and raised me as his son. The form you see now is not how I really look, but was used to make me seem...normal I guess. Odin took me as merely another piece in his game. He never truly loved me, nobody has except Thor. I...suppose I am...scared...to get close to people, to allow myself to feel love when I have never known it in return...” he trails off, his eyes filled with tears as I see now where all of his pain is coming from. I scoot over towards him and wrap my arms around his waist. “I love you Loki” I say quietly, wanting him to hear but at the same time not. He lets out a harsh, bitter laugh which I wasn’t expecting. “I wish that were true Y/N, but nobody can love me. I am a monster, or at least everyone seems to think so..” he gives me an agonised look and makes to disentangle himself from my arms. “I want to s-ee you...the r-real you.” I force out through my chattering teeth. “Please..” I add, as I catch the reluctance in his eyes. He nods, “Very well, but I shall warn you that I am not one you will want to look at.” With that a light green glow surrounds his body that I’m currently squeezing. In his place is a man who reminds me of Brendon Urie in his “Emperors New Clothes” video. Yet, he is not scary, but appears scared himself. His now red eyes darting around the room, scanning for potential threats and his blue body angling away from mine. I meet his eyes, and the vulnerability in them is enough to make my eyes well up for about the third time. Slowly, I reach my hand up, faltering as he braces himself for pain. “Shhh, it’s okay..” I can’t help but whisper, forgetting he is the same man who seems so fearless and distant at times. I gently cup his cold cheek in my hand, not caring about the cold, my only thought is to make Loki feel less pain. The incredulous look he gives me when I start to trace the navy markings on his face is enough to make my heart wrench. This poor man had been through so much hurt because he was different, and here he was trusting me completely even when it had gotten him nothing but pain with others. I raise my other hand and hold his face, gazing right into his eyes. “I love you Loki.” I repeat, paying close attention to his reaction. He gives me a small smile, his eyes softening as he returns the hug I’ve been giving him the whole time. “I love you too...thank you.” He says, gently kissing my forehead. His Jötun form shimmers and his Asgardian one returns. “Now get some sleep, I’m going to use some magic so you stay warm.” I bury my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and relishing in his warmth. “Goodnight Lo.” I murmur through his top, already feeling my eyelids growing heavier. “Goodnight love.” He whispers in my ear as I succumb to the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any prompts and I will write a one shot about it.  
> Edit ~ This work has been recently edited loves


End file.
